


I miss you

by crown_and_key (city_soldier)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Roxas Xion and Riku are in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_soldier/pseuds/crown_and_key
Summary: "It had been over a month and a half since Isa and Lea last saw each other, or rather since they were physically in the same room, face to face. Daily video calls quickly became the norm while Lea went off to other worlds with other Guardians of Light."In Isa really misses Lea and Lea calls in at just the right moment.





	I miss you

It had been over a month and a half since Isa and Lea last saw each other, or rather since they were physically in the same room, face to face. Daily video calls quickly became the norm while Lea went off to other worlds with other Guardians of Light.

Isa chose to stay home in Radiant Garden, still feeling a little uneasy around Roxas and Xion, and knowing that they probably felt the same way. But a month and a half was too long for the two to be separated from each other.

Missing Lea wasn’t a new thing for Isa, but with a heart, the feeling of loneliness was almost unbearable. Had it not been the daily video calls and Lea promising to come home back to him, Isa wasn’t sure if he couldn’t stop himself from leaving everything just to chase Lea down.

Now Isa is curled up in their bed, wearing one of Lea’s forgotten hoodie and taking in his scent. Isa closed his eyes and thought about that red hair and bright green eyes. That toothy grin and charming laugh. Isa nuzzled the sleeves as he felt a spark light up in his body.

With the return of his heart and the ability to feel, desire and lust had accompanied his feelings for Lea. Isa thought about the last time they were together, the way Lea felt in his arms, the way they moved together. Lea’s voice, his breath, his touch.

Isa jolted out of his train of thought, feeling his body heating up. Isa shuffled his body to ignore it, but as he laid back, suddenly it was all he could think of. It really had been too long.

Giving in, Isa slowly touched himself. Lightly and gently, the memories of the way Lea touches him flooded his mind. Imagining his fingers were Lea’s, Isa slowly moved. Chest, collar, neck, ear, lips. Isa exhaled slowly from his nose, not wanting to hear himself unravel while the thought of Lea. His hands began to wander downwards, mimicking the way Lea would, and grasped his hardening erection.

“Lea…” Isa let out a raspy moan as he began to stroke himself. He indignantly kicked off his pants and underwear, letting them scatter across the bed. Now only wearing his shirt and Lea’s hoodie, he inhaled Lea’s scent in deeply as his hand began to move again. It felt good, but without Lea, the pleasure held a sort of emptiness to it. Isa closed his eyes and tried to pretend that Lea was the one touching him. Isa started to pant when the phone suddenly rang.

Isa abruptly stopped, in shock of his gummi phone ringing. The newly installed caller id let him know that it was Lea calling, Isa had almost forgotten about the routine daily call. He sat up and tried to calm his face down before answering the call.

“Lea.”

“Isa!” Lea’s voice cheerily erupted from the phone’s speaker. Lea’s dazzling smile melted Isa’s face and made his heart flutter.

He looked well, save for one or two scratches on the handsome face, but nothing to be worried about. In the back, Isa can see a starry night sky.

“Guess what kind of world we’re in right now!”

“One filled with ice cream?” Isa answered, crooking up an eyebrow. Lea laughed and Isa felt his body tingle with desire again.

“Oh, I wish! Nothing like tha-“ Lea paused. Through the screen he could see something wasn’t right. Isa looked unusually dishevelled and his cheeks were red. “Isa, are you okay? Your face is red.”

Isa fumbled a bit, remembering what he was in the middle of doing before Lea rang.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine.” Isa mumbled, looking guiltily away from the screen.

“…is that my hoodie?” Isa immediately blushes heavily and he shyly nods his reply.

“…it smells like you…” He whispers, flickering his eyes back and forth in embarrassment.

Lea’s mind blanked for a moment before smiling, how could he have left someone so cute at home alone?

“You’re so cute!” Lea laughs at Isa’s mixed expression. He lowered his voice and held his phone close. “I love you, Isa.”

“!!”

Isa felt his body become hot again, his rationality snapped.

“Isa?”

“Are you alone?” Isa asked, voice hushed.

“What?”

“Are you alone?” Isa repeated with a note of urgency. Lea glanced behind him where Roxas, Xion and Riku were stargazing, and instinctively walked behind a large tree.

“Okay, I’m alone. Is everything okay?” Lea turned his attention back to Isa.

“No, everything is not ‘okay’. You left me alone for over a month.”

Lea felt a pang of guilt pierce his chest.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“I miss you.” Isa cut him off, his face had reddened and Lea notice that Isa had become short of breath. “I miss you, Lea.”

Isa slowly stroked himself, looking at Lea with lust-filled eyes. Having Lea watch him as he did something so shameful, it ignited something inside. His hand moved faster and he struggled to hold the phone up. He moaned.

“Oh.”

The situation finally clicked in Lea’s head and felt his heart quicken.

“I miss you…ah…Lea…Lea”

“Ah, wow. Isa-“

“L-Lea!” Isa gasped out, eyes closing as pleasure took over.

Hearing Isa’s lewd moans and gasps, Lea could feel Isa’s desire and lust through the phone. Isa was just so beautiful. More. He wanted to see more.

“Isa.” Lea’s voice took a commanding tone. “Isa, slow down.”

Trying to regain his control, Isa slowed his hand down and obeyed the command. Gathering his breath, he looked at Lea tentatively.

“Show me more, Isa. Show me, I want to see you.”

Isa gave look a perplexed look, but moved the phone and himself around on the bed nonetheless. Lea could hear shuffling while Isa moved, doing his best to show everything he can into the phone’s camera.

“Oh, wow.”

Isa was truly beautiful and breathtaking, Lea scanned the screen, taking up as much as he could of Isa’s perfect body. Isa had positioned himself against the headboard, using a pillow to prop up the phone, the perfect angle to show off his face and body. Seeing Isa pantless and wearing his clothing was amazing.

“You’re so beautiful, Isa.” Lea whispered. Isa felt like he was going to melt, suddenly realising how embarrassing it was to show off his dishevelled state. He instinctively closed his legs.

“It’s okay, Isa. Don’t hide. Keep going, show me how you touch yourself. I want to see you feeling good.”

Isa didn’t appreciate the way Lea described what he was doing, but complied anyway. Slowly, he opened his legs and took hold of himself again, stroking himself steadily. It didn’t take long for Isa’s breathing to deepen and for small moans and gasps to fill the air.

Lea unzipped his pants, feeling the cool air touch his heated skin, he touched himself. He mimicked the same pace as Isa, subconsciously biting his lips to stop himself from making noise.

“That’s good, Isa.”

Isa could see how flushed Lea’s face had become, knowing that Lea was feeling good made him more excited. He wish he could see more of Lea’s body, but he knew that it was currently impossible.

“I-Isa.” Lea moaned out. Isa stared at Lea’s face, he wanted to see more. This wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel more. To feel Lea more.

Isa lifted his free hand to his mouth and licked his finger. He made sure to show the camera as much as possible, just to be sure that Lea could see everything his tongue was doing. Once he got his finger slick enough, he slid his hand back down, hoping that Lea had an idea of what was happening next.

Lea thought he stopped functioning for a moment.

“Oh my gosh, Isa.”

Good.

Isa shifted his body, showing Lea everything. Slowly, he teased his hole, then he began to ease his finger inside. He moved his finger in and out, stretching and searching his favourite parts. Isa added another finger in as he found it, rubbing and pressing, now unable to stop himself from lewdly moaning.

“Lea! Ah-Lea!” Their eyes met on the screen as they moved, finding pleasure by just looking at each other. Lea’s panting fastened, his stroked hastened and his grip tightened. He wanted to touch Isa himself so badly, to make him cry out in pleasure, to touch him and kiss him.

“Lea! Lea!” Isa’s hands moved faster as he felt his pleasure climbing higher and higher, his hips bucked along with his fingers movements. He closed his eyes and imagined that Lea was touching him instead. He didn’t bother holding back his voice any longer, he threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came. His body tensed and twitched as the pleasure hit him and he felt light-headed.

“I-Isa!” Lea came just as hard while he watched Isa come down from his high, he held his voice back as much as he could, letting out a shuddering breath. He felt himself twitch and pulsate in his hands. “Isa, oh…Isa.”

Isa watched Lea’s face intently, knowing that Lea had just come. He cleaned himself up and leaned back against the pillows, afterglow already threatening to pull him to sleep. It had been so long, the feeling was more intense than he thought. He could see Lea put the phone down to tidy himself up, he hugged the hoodie around him. He stayed silent until-

“Holy shit, Isa. That was…that was crazy.” Lea said, his face still flushed.

Lea ran his hand through his hair, suddenly he felt shame and guilt, just remembering that the kids weren’t too far off and having completely forgotten about them altogether. He hoped silently that they didn’t notice a thing, or that he had been gone for so long for his phone call.

Lea looked to them and could see that all three of them were focused on the stars above, he turn then turned his attention back to the phone. Isa was already curled into Lea’s pillow, looking at Lea through tired eyes. Lea did not miss the satisfied look on Isa’s face.

“Hey, Isa. I miss you too.” Lea smiled, seeing Isa’s eyes light up. “I miss you so much, I wish I was with you right now. Come along with me next time? Let’s see other worlds together and, you know, just be…with each other?”

“But what about Roxas and Xion? I’m sure they are still wary of me.” Isa asked. He was concerned but all Lea did was laugh.

“Are you kidding? They’ve been asking me all about you! They want to get to know you too, so next time come with us?”

“I-I would like that.” Isa managed, after a pause.

They shared another smile and laughed.

“I love you, Isa. And if you ever want to have phone sex again, just let me know!”

Isa turned into different shades of red.

“Sh-shut up.” Isa glared angrily at the screen, but relaxed soon enough. “I love you too, Lea.”

“Goodnight, Isa. We’ll be home soon!”

"Goodnight, Lea.”

Their call ended and Lea walked back to the other three, trying to act natural. Xion and Roxas were trying to identify the constellations when Lea sat down next to them, Riku said nothing but gave Lea a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> So if the last bit left you confused, Riku found out what Lea was doing (lol). 
> 
> So this is the first fic I have written in a very long time, apologies. And this is the first time I have written nsfw, apologies.


End file.
